


when i dream of you

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, M/M, Music, Surprise Kiss, adrinino - Freeform, bubble blowing, hand holding, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Sometimes your dreams can be so great that you don’t realize when you’ve woken up, and that’s just what happens to Nino when he falls asleep in the park.





	when i dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta combined three of the requests I got, which were bubbling blowing, surprise kiss, and music and turned them into one fic. Belated fic for Adrino day! (Even if Adrino day is everyday in my heart--)

Nino wasn't the proudest to say it, but he had far too much time on his hands. There was only so much music he could make with the equipment he had at home, and that was if it was a good day for creativity.

Unfortunately for him, he'd hit a dry spell in that department. So, rather than sitting in his desk chair as he thumped his head against the wall in the hopes it would inspire him, he put on his coat and beanie and headed outside.

Autumn had recently rolled around, and while the air was brisk and nipped gently at his nose, he had no problem sitting out beneath the trees for hours on end. It only took him a few minutes to arrive at the park he so often frequented, and he was pretty happy to find that most of the benches were free.

Sitting down at his favorite spot, he leaned back, pulled on his headphones, and turned his music on. The bustling city around him melted away, drowned out by falling leaves and the beat of his music.

Nino's fingers tapped to the rhythm effortlessly, and slowly, without even realizing it, his eyes slipped shut. He dreamed of golden hair and laughter that made his heart flutter. Perhaps that's why, in the blink of an eye, he woke and thought he was still dreaming.

Adrien's hand pulled away from his shoulder. "Hey, Nino," Adrien greeted with a soft laugh. Just as before, Nino's heart soared at the sound. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh, sure, man, of course." Scooting over so Adrien didn't have to be squished against the arm of the bench, Nino silently prayed he would never wake up.

Adrien sat relatively closer than Nino would've figured, but it  _was_ a dream, so it wasn't that odd. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, Nino eventually replacing his headphones with earbuds so Adrien could listen too.

Unsure if he should act on any of his feelings, Nino began tapping out the beat of the song again, only stopping when Adrien looked at him strangely.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're... nevermind, I'm sure it's just in my head," he said, looking away.

"Nah, dude, come on, just tell me."

"Your rhythm, it's... you aren't tapping to the music like normal. It sounds off, that's all."

 _Off?_  Nino thought, his eyebrows furrowing. He looked back over at his finger and followed the beat in his head only to find that Adrien was right. Instead of the music, his finger followed the pounding of his heart. Wincing, he stopped and pulled out his earbud.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it," Nino apologized, adjusting his beanie.

"No worries, man. Is there something on your mind, though? We can talk if it'd help!" he exclaimed, shifting slightly closer. The caring and gentle smile he wore combined with the worry in his eyes warmed Nino to the bone, enough that he was certain he could shed his jacket and hat and still not be bothered by the breeze that had picked up.

Of course, that's not something Nino could  _tell_  Adrien. After all, they were best friends, and he really didn't want to make anything awkward between them.

"Nino...?"

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing," he answered, although it didn't look like Adrien was convinced.  _Then again_ , Nino thought,  _it isn't like any of this is real. No repercussions, right?_

"I don't wanna force you to tell me or anything, but seriously, you know I'm always here for you, right?" Adrien asked, concern leaking into his voice now. He turned to face Nino, and set a hand on his shoulder like he had done so many times in the past. There was such a short distance between them just then, and the way Adrien stared up at him, straight into his soul, it was... perfect.

 _Screw it_ , Nino finally decided. He grabbed Adrien's face and closed the gap that separated them. Their lips pressed together, and Adrien's response was almost automatic. It was a bit messy, their teeth had clacked together at least twice, and it was over before either of them knew it.

Adrien was bright red when Nino opened his eyes. His face was incredibly warm, and it even spread to his neck and ears, but he didn't regret the kiss. If anything, he wanted to lean in for another one, because the first, despite their inexperience, ranked number two on his list of awesome things that had happened to him. (Number one being the birth of his brother, but that was neither here nor there.) Thinking that might be pushing it just a little, he opted out of it.

"So, um. That. That's what was on my mind," he said, finally breaking the silence and sounding way more calm than he felt. "In case you were still, ya know, wondering."

"I, uh. That is.. It was wow but i mean i wasn't expecting, I was... do you really like me like that?" Adrien prompted, flustered but not backing down.

Nino opened his mouth to answer, but paused when the hand Adrien had on his shoulder shifted. It seemed they noticed it was still there at the same time, because Adrien immediately pulled his hand back and rubbed his neck with it instead. That made Nino smile a little.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't, man. Shouldn't you know that already?"

"Uh, well, you've never said anything, so I really didn't have a clue before now."

"Well, yeah, but I mean, this is a dream, so... you should... you should..."

Adrien, still blushing deeply, shot him a confused look and shook his head. Nino's eyes widened impossibly large and he practically flew off the bench.

"Dude, I just  _kissed_  you!" he shouted, pointing at Adrien with one hand and covering his own mouth with the other. "Holy fucking hell, I just kissed you, oh my  _god_  this isn't- it's not-"

"Not a dream?" Adrien helpfully supplied.

"It's not a dream! I thought for sure it was but  _youwokemeup!_  And I didn't realize it!" He buried his head in his hands. "I didn't realize it."

"Nino, Nino, it's okay!"

Through the slits of his fingers, Nino watched as Adrien got up and approached him.

"It's not like I don't return your feelings or anything, and even if I didn't, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know, I know," Nino groaned, his hands muffling his words. "It's just-" his head shot up- "wait, did you just...?"

"Say I like you too? Yep, I sure did. I feel like I haven't exactly been subtle about it, but I'm glad it's finally out in the open."

"Cool. Cool cool cool cool, no doubt, no doubt. So, uh, I didn't freak you out with the sudden kiss or anything?" he asked, putting his arms down.

"Nope! I was a little surprised, but it's nothing I hadn't thought about. And when you told me that's what you'd been thinking about, I felt pretty relieved because that meant there wasn't something wrong." His cute grin turned into a smirk, and he narrowed his eyes a bit. "By the way... if you didn't realize I had woken you up... does that mean you were dreaming about me?"

Nino spluttered. "No! I mean, yes! But not like that!" By the time he shut his mouth, his face grew even warmer and Adrien had started laughing softly. "Come on, dude," Nino groaned, fighting against a smile that threatened to spread across his face.

Plopping back down on the bench, he scratched his head through his hat and sighed. Adrien followed suit and sat next to him, even closer than before.

"So, I kind of snuck out of the house tonight and I don't really feel like going back yet. Wanna hang for a little while longer?" Adrien asked, looking at Nino with hope in his eyes.

"You know I love when we hang out, so for sure. I think we might have some stuff to talk about, but that can wait for later if you want."

"Yeah, can we save it for tomorrow or something? I just wanna relax and not worry about anything like labels tonight."

"'Course, dude. We can go back to listening to some music and blow some bubbles for awhile."

"That sounds pretty nice," Adrien admitted, relaxing into the bench.

Handing over an earbud, Nino started the music back up and took out the small container of bubbles he always had on him.

After blowing a few, Nino commented, "These're a lot prettier at night. The lights bounce reflect off of them and it's really somethin' else."

"Yeah? It'll start getting dark pretty soon, so maybe I'll get to see it, huh?" He nudged Nino's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah! I'll put em away for right now since I'm getting low on soap, but when it starts getting dark I'll take em back out. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Nino."

Together, they settled into a comfortable silence, save for the music that played in their ears. Adrien's hand laid between them, and just a couple minutes in, Nino set his phone on his lap and grabbed Adrien's hand in his own. Adrien didn't say anything, but his fingers did tighten around Nino's, and that was that.

* * *

 When it came time to take the bubbles back out, their hands remained intertwined and Adrien's head rested on Nino as they whispered their hopes and dreams into the wand and set them free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Hopefully I get back into writing soon :/ I've mostly been working on my art hhh. Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> [Reblog here](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/164989993674/when-i-dream-of-you)


End file.
